The Rise and Fall of the Super Smash Brothers
by dooppoop
Summary: AU, if the Smash Brother's characters were a popular punk rock band. not that much drama, but there is drug use.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of its characters._**

**The Rise and Fall of the Super Smash Brothers**

Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Peach, these four would become The Smashes, an underground English pop punk band with little success. For two years, the pop punk band played at the Hal Laboratory, a small bar in a small side street. Mario (lead guitar/background vocals), had given up his successful pharmaceutical and plumbing careers for music. Peach (lead vocals) had left her castle in the mushroom kingdom, and was receiving money to live from her father. Bowser (drummer), for a while, had it out with Mario, but they got over their differences for the band. He used to be King of Corona Mountain, but was dethroned. Luigi (bassist/background vocals) had given up plumbing, along with Mario, for the band and was at the end of his rope with the poverty and not being noticed until that day.

One day, ex hype man Yoshi from the rap group RainbowRap Inc. walked into the bar expecting a drink, but what he got was more than he could ever imagine. The Smashes blew him away, but he could see why the English garage pop punk sound wasn't hitting it big. After the show, he offered them a deal with Rainbow Records. The band gladly accepted and with Yoshi's help, they had grasped a more rap rock sound and Mario became lead singer along with Peach. The Smashes had become The Smashers, and Fox McCloud had joined becoming double bass pedal drummer, and Bowser became DJ.

It was four years, The Smashers had one England chart topper, and best selling albums, but they were getting old, and slowly becoming yesterday's band. They needed to move away from England, so manager Yoshi took them too Rainbow Records headquarters in Japan. There, the band met there newest band mate, Ness. He played keyboard but it was his stage antics (yoyo tricks, smashing keyboards with a baseball bat, magic, etc) that boosted the bands popularity in Japan and England. Soon after acquiring Ness, the band moved back to Europe, where they made a tour through England, Sweden, Poland, Russia, and France. It was on this tour when they met Samus and Zelda. Falco, who was good friends with Fox also joined, and the band had a new bass player, so Luigi became the new lead singer, as Peach was demoted back to the background. The band had become, Smash & Blondies.

The new band name sky rocketed record and merchandise sales and every member was quite rich. Yoshi decided to leave Rainbow Records and took the band with him. They traveled back to Japan and joined Nintendo Records, who changed their name to The Super Smash Brothers reminiscent to the fact that Mario and Luigi are brothers (Super Smash Brothers & Blondies was too long).

With the new name, The Super Smash Bros. moved to America, but this only caused problems. The band sustained their place on the top of the charts for several weeks, but soon disappeared. So they did what they did before. They added a member, the worlds fastest rapper, Douglas Jay Falcon, also known as Captain Falcon, to the band, and with the number of band mates growing, Nintendo Records decided to have matching performing outfits. Hair dresser Marth and costume designer/make up artist Roy were added behind the scenes. Their flamboyantly gay personalities showed in the overall look, helping the band. The Super Smash Brothers were big, but Captain Falcon's American ways spoiled several members. He and each blonde had a fling, and all three of the Blondies became drug addicts. Captain Falcon and each Blondie were kicked off of the group. Rapper Kirby was sent in to replace Douglas, but got arrested for copyright infringement. Super Smash Brother's street cred went down.

The band began fighting over money and properties. The tabloids named it Super Smash Brothers Melee. This raged on for months causing Bowser and Fox to leave. Bowser was replaced by Link, who was soon after arrested for possession of explosives, while Fox was replaced by Donkey Kong, a former football player who was removed from the league for steroid use. He managed to hold his place in the band, but couldn't double bass pedal. The band now had no DJ or Rapper, and resorted to going back to the punk rock scene. Mewtwo helped them with advertisement and the Melee was over. Jigglypuff, and the Ice Climbers (an unsuccessful duo from Nintendo records) joined as background vocals and Pikachu and Pichu became stage effect masters for the band. The band was beginning to stand up again, but Falco was discovered using illegal drugs and kicked off the band, so Ganon, also known as Ganondorf joined Super Smash Brothers as the bassist. The band is to this day playing on, but it is said that another melee or brawl is beginning between fired members, and the band.

To get an original sound, they are rumored adding a harp player, Pit, a new lead guitarist, David Hayter, also known as Solid Snake, from the band Metal Gear, rhythm guitarist Meta Knight (real name unknown) from the band Pop Star, and trumpet player Wario.


End file.
